conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal State of Kolhar
This country is a part of Altverse. , |leader_title1 = Davyl Jaw |leader_name1 = Arz Brianan |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |legislature = National Legislature |established_event1 = Unification of Kolhar |established_event2 = Proclemation of the Federal State |established_date1 = December 30th, 1554 |established_date2 = October 6th, 1938 |population_census = 72,434,529 |population_census_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Kolhari Cham (᯾) (₡) |currency_code = KOC |time_zone = Kolhari Standard Time |utc_offset = +7 |date_format = MM/DD/YYYY |drives_on = Left |cctld = .ko |image_flag = KolharFascistFlag.png |image_coat = |image_map = }} Kolhar (Kolhari: ᯠᯩᯗᯯᯗ, Qorar), also known as the Federal State of Kolhar is a state that exists in southeast asia. It is an island nation and thus doesn't share any land borders with any nations, but it shares a sea border with to the west and to the north. History Prehistory It was between 700-500 BC when the settlers came to the island of Kolhar. During those 200 years of settlement, many settlers came from other parts of southeast asia. Over time people formed their six distinct groups on the island, which they called "sects". By 300 BC there were 6 sects, one for each group of settlers. It wasn't long before open warfare for control over the island broke out between the sects. On December 1, 100 BC the Samara sect became the first sect to unify the Kolhar under one banner. This rule spanned a time of 2 centuries. During that time, the Kolhari language and culture developed greatly. The various ethnic groups also intermarried to create a new Kolhari ethnicity during this time. By the time the rule of the Samara ended, the Samara were a minority and all 5 of the 6 old sects had been dissolved, and there was a single Kolhari language (albeit with many dialects). On April 25, 100 AD the rule of the Samara sect was challenged by 7 new sects that formed. This sparked a period of constant warfare that would last another 900 years. The Samara sect eventually renamed itself to represent the newfound Kolhari identity of the people of Kolhar. The eight sects fighting for control were the Hobi, the Nalek, the Okla, the Oklamar, the Relora, the Ali'i, the Yar and the Samoro (the former Samara sect). During this time the Kolhari warrior culture developed and strength, honor, and prowess in battle became something that is highly valued. A writing system was also developed out of a necessity to easily record battle plans. This open warfare would continue for 900 years. Okla Period On January 5, 1000 AD the Okla unified the Kolhari. The final battle was against the Relora, the second most powerful sect at the time. The Relora general Kag saw the enemy army in the distance but assumed it was a wave coming from the distance and the Relora prepared for a tsunami instead of an attack. This gave the Okla armies the element of surprise, and allowed them to win a major victory that forced the Relora to surrender. Kag was forever shamed, and as his tale was told through the generations to come his name came to mean "stupid" in the Kolhari language. For the next 521 years the Okla would rule with little challenge to their power. There were many small rebellions, but the other 7 sects never unified and thus could never put up an effective fight against the Okla. The only major threat to the stability was during the 1250 resource crisis, when the Okla used so much of the island's natural resources that they caused a famine. It took a century for it to be resolved, and ever since than the Kolhari have had a strong respect for nature. However, this stability was compromised on February 20, 1522 when Portugese explorer first arrived on Kolhar and made contact with the natives. The Portugese had guns and cannons, which scared the other sects. The Okla remained unfazed, but the other sects finally agreed on something, and that was that they wanted isolation for their own protection. Oklamar Rule Revolt broke out on March 3, 1545. The seven other sects united, and lead by the Oklamar, waged a 9-year war against the Okla. The Okla surrendered, and the Oklamar established their own government over the islands, calling it the Empire of Kolhar. However, against the wished of the other sects, the Oklamar instituted an absolute monarchy and didn't give any of the other sects any power. However, they couldn't fight against the Oklamar because by the time they tried the Oklamar had taken away all of their weapons. The Oklamar eventually appeased the other sects by giving them minimal control over their own territories. The Oklamar played on the isolationist desires of the Kolhari extremely well. The only nation they ever opened trade with was the Netherlands. The Oklamar started massive industrialization projects in order to become on par with western powers, and partially embraced western ideals. They bought some weapons from the Netherlands, and reverse-engineered the technology. That said, the industrialization projects were only partially successful, and Kolhar remained behind western nations in technological terms. The only reason why Kolhar wasn't conquered was because no nation at the time had the military capacity to carry out an invasion of Kolhar, as though it wasn't as technologically developed as other nations they were developed enough to where they could put up a decent fight. Christian Jesuits started sneaking onto the island in the mid-1700's in an attempt to convert the local population. When they learned of the Kolhari religion, they considered it not to be a religion but to be an ethical system, and one that could co-exist with the spiritual rituals of Catholicism. However, the Dominican Order and Franciscans rejected this. This view was strengthened by Pope Benedict XIV, who ordered a ban on all Kolhari rituals. However, it wasn't long before the Oklamar began seeing the Christians as a threat to their rule, and ordered that all Christians in Kolhar be expelled. Fascist Rule The Oklamar would remain unchallenged for centuries to come. It wasn't until 1938 that the political situation would start to change. During this time, the Kolhari knew they were weaker than a lot of other nations. Many Kolhari felt that it was necessary to strengthen their nation. News of the successes of and his expansionist policies led some Kolhari to look to fascism for answers. After several rich Kolhari made visits to Nazi Germany and the Kolhari Advancement Party, a political party following a variant of now known as Davylism, was founded. They quickly gained a lot of popular support, eventually resulting in the monarch of Kolhar at the time, Dumar Krass, joining the party. Dumar quickly became leader of the party, and then went on to abolish the monarchy on October 6, 1938. He then claimed to create what was officially a , but the legislature was nothing more than a with Dumar . The nation was renamed the Federal State of Alkara. The Dumar, who was previously held the title "King", adopted the title "Davyl Jaw" (literally meaning "Great Leader"). With popular support already on the Davylist side, he started a number of "modernization" programs, gaining technological support from and during in exchange for exports of natural resources to said nations. However, while he maintained an officially neutral position in the beginning of World War II, when the Allies started showing clear signs of victory he sided with the allies, declaring war on the on November 8, 1944. Throughout the rule of the Davylists, they implemented economic and social policies aimed at "modernizing" Kolhar. They adopted a economic system that allowed them to rapidly industrialize and build up their economy. The Davylists also introduced a class-based citizenship system, in which people are put into a certain class of citizenship based off the Kolhari Sect that they hail from. Citizenship was divided into two classes, "First Class" and "Second Class". First Class citizens had access to a variety of benefits that Second Class citizens were denied and First Class citizens had access to better healthcare, education, and social services. On July 6, 1973 Dumar died of natural causes. After an internal power struggle within the Kolhari Advancement Party, Dumar was succeeded by Garon Naxam who was proclaimed Davyl Jaw on January 3, 1974. Garon continued policies along the same lines as his predeccessor. His Cold War policy however was much different, as he openly sided with the United States in their opposition to communism. The United States cooperated with Kolhar, at the time seeing communism as a greater threat than fascism. Garon died on June 3, 1994. After another brief power struggl within the Kolhari Advancement Party, Garon was succeeded by Arz Brianan on July 25, 1994. Culture The Kolhari people are a warrior race, and place a huge emphasis on skill in battle. Battle is considered glorious among the Kolhari. As a result, most Kolhari practice a martial art called "piq'ad". Piq'ad is extremely similar to ju-jutsu of Japan. The Kolhari place a high value in honor as well, and many Kolhari follow their own codes of honor. Strength, both in character and in sheer muscle, and honor is what is considered to define a great person in Kolhari culture. The Kolhari place a huge emphasis on giving equal opportunities to prove themselves to all individuals. To prove oneself is considered ones test in life, and it is only complete upon death. Whether or not you passed this test is considered something that only your ancestors can decide. Death through anything other than old age, in battle, or saving someone else is considered undesirable among the Kolhari. As a result, many Kolhari value medicine and safety. This also combined with their belief in equal opportunities to make them fiercely anti-abortion. This has also made it so use of contraceptives is looked down upon in Kolhar. Religion The Kolhari religion is called Tikism. It is unique in the sense that while they believe gods and goddesses once existed, they have since been killed by the ancestors to humanity. Instead, the Kolhari worship their ancestors. The Kolhari religion believes that the ancestors judge the descendants, and whether or not they deem you have passed the test of life. They believe that if you passed, and were honorable in conduct, you are sent to heaven and are given the right to judge your descendants. If you failed or didn't complete it, and were honorable in conduct, then it is believed you are reincarnated with no memory of your previous life and given another chance. If you were dishonorable in conduct, than it is believed you go to hell whether or not you passed your life test. Category:Altverse